La nuit ou tout a basculé
by Alounet
Summary: Durant les Nationales, la tension est à son comble et une bagarre éclate entre Puck et Sam devant tout le monde. Mais... Pourquoi ? Défi cadeau pour Darkroz. Puckevans / Samcedes / Sory


**Titre** : La nuit ou tout a basculé

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Puckevans / Samcedes / Sory

**Avertissements** : Les trois relations abordées sont celles de Sam !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Alors encore un défi-cadeau pour ma Soniania(nia). Je lui ai demandé de me trouver un couple à aborder (ainsi qu'un contexte), et elle m'a proposé de développer cette scène de tension sexuelle... Euh, de bagarre durant les Nationales entre Puck et Sam. Je devais creuser plus loin et y trouvait une explication slashesque... J'espère avoir relevé son défi et que le résultat lui plaira (ainsi qu'à vous tous les autres lecteurs !).

Donc Sam est en vedette avec des relations Puckevans, Samcedes et Sory (il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de le glisser mon couple fétiche non ?) Rewiever ça fait plaisir ! :)

Rory, Joe et Mike étaient en train de retenir aussi bien que possible Sam. Ce dernier laissait aller sa colère en hurlant et criant contre Puck. Ce dernier tentait de répliquer en se lançant dans une bagarre aux poings avec son ami, mais fort heureusement il était lui aussi retenu par Finn. Sugar encourageait à la bagarre, sous les regards médusées de Quinn et Tina, inquiètes pour les garçons.

Plus personne ne s'entendait. Kurt, sur son téléphone portable avec à ses côtés Blaine, tentait d'expliquer que les Vocal Adrenaline avaient tout misé sur Unique et qu'ils risquaient de remporter cela. Quant à la pauvre Brittany, elle avait vu durant le chaos, sa couverture et son oreiller tomber par la fenêtre. Un véritable désastre.

Heureusement, Monsieur Schuester arriva dans la salle pour tenter de calmer tout le monde. Santana intervint également, laissant aller sa propre colère.

Un nouveau brouhaha se fit entendre et cette fois-ci, c'est Rory qui poussa Sam, énervé.

Mais qu'était-il réellement arrivé pour que cela en arrive à ce point là ? Bien sûr, le stress des Nationales, Mercedes tombée malade... Mais il n'y avait pas que ça...

La veille, Mercedes était tombée malade. Alors que Sam venait de lui rendre une petite visite dans sa chambre pour ensuite la laisser en compagnie de Quinn et Tina, il se promenait dans les couloirs de l'hôtel. La tête ailleurs, il ne remarqua pas que Puck venait de le rejoindre :

-Alors blondie, prêt à remettre ça ? J'ai une petite demi heure avant de reprendre mes révisions avec le coach Beiste.

-Tu es censé répéter la chorégraphie !

-Relax mec, tu sais très bien que je peux tout gérer.

Puck se plaça face à Sam pour l'arrêter, puis il posa une main sur les fesses du beau blond :

-On a le temps de s'amuser non ?

-Stop !

Sam retira la main du brun à la crête plus violemment qu'il n'aurait voulu le faire. Le garçon soutint son regard :

-Je t'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter avec ça.

Sam voulut s'en aller mais Puck l'en empêcha :

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème Evans ?

-Mon problème c'est que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre que je puisse t'avoir dit non ! Tu es peut-être le seul à ne pas l'avoir remarqué, mais Mercedes est de nouveau avec moi et contrairement à toi, j'essaye d'être fidèle à ma copine.

-Arrêtes, tu sais très bien que ce qu'on peut faire entre mecs ça n'a rien à voir. Ce n'est pas comme si tu la trompais.

Sam souffla énervé, et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il prit la main de Puck et le fit entrer dans la chambre des garçons, qui semblait déserte.

-La nuit ou Quinn a eu son accident, j'étais paumé, j'avais besoin... J'avais besoin de ce qu'on a fait, je ne dis pas le contraire et j'ai plutôt bien aimé.

-Tout le monde aime ça avec Puckerman.

-Sois sérieux deux minutes Puck ! s'énerva Sam. Est-ce que tu pouvais penser une seule seconde que ce qu'on faisait allait continuer ?

-Attends, je ne t'ai jamais forcé la deuxième et la troisième fois ?

-Ce n'était que du sexe, du cul, rien d'autres. Je ne suis pas ton premier plan cul quand même ?

Puck se sentit presque insulté par la remarque du beau blond :

-Qui a dit qu'un plan cul ne pouvait pas être régulier ?

-Sincèrement Puck, tu as autre chose à penser en ce moment, comme réussir tes examens. Je suis avec Mercedes.

Sam s'approcha de la porte de la chambre pour sortir. Puck lui demanda :

-Tu crois qu'elle restera avec toi une fois qu'elle sera à Los Angeles et que le lycée sera terminé ?

-Non. Mais c'est de ma faute si elle a rompu avec Shane, je lui doit bien ça.

Sam sortit de la chambre laissant Puck seul avec lui même... Du moins, c'est ce que ce dernier pensait. Quelqu'un sortit de la salle de bain juxtaposée à la chambre, l'un des garçons des New Directions : Rory.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là l'irlandais ?

-J'étais aux toilettes, lui répondit celui-ci bouleversé.

Puck s'approcha dangereusement du plus jeune et lui demanda l'air menaçant :

-T'écoutes aux portes maintenant ?

-Je ne voulais pas entendre, je te promets, je...

Rory laissa alors échapper quelques larmes. Il ne pleurait pas parce qu'il avait peur de Puck, bien au contraire. Il pleurait parce qu'il enviait Puck. Il le détestait aussi. Il était juste dégouté et détruit par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

-Attends pleures pas mec, je ne vais pas te frapper !

-Ce n'est pas ça c'est...

Rory regarda alors Puck et lui dit :

-Si ce que tu veux c'est du sexe, fais le avec moi...

Puck regarda le jeune homme perplexe quelques instants avant d'exploser de rire. Comment l'irlandais pouvait-il lui proposer quelque chose pareille ?

-Ne le prends pas mal mec mais, je ne suis pas gay, ni attiré par les mecs.

-Mais... Avec Sam, j'ai entendu que...

-Evans ce n'est pas pareil... Sa bouche était trop tentante, encore plus que celle d'une fille et...

Rory continua à sangloter alors sans que Puck ne puisse comprendre pourquoi.

-Mais chiale pas mec... Si tu veux juste prendre ton pied, tu vas bien trouver un mec dispo... T'as internet quand même ?

Rory regarda avec rage et désespoir et quitta la chambre à son tour avec fracas en claquant la porte.

Le matin de la dispute, Sam venait de rendre visite à Mercedes dans sa chambre. Il devait ensuite retrouver les autres pour apprendre sa chorégraphie mais il s'arrêta dans sa chambre ou seul Puck s'y trouvait. Ce dernier était assis sur son lit, ses livres de géographies devant lui :

-Tu as déjà pris l'après midi d'hier pour réviser, tu devrais vraiment venir apprendre la choré.

-Tu pourras toujours me l'apprendre en privé...

-C'est hilarant Puckerman. Mais je te préviens, si on se plante parce que tu n'as pas était fichu d'apprendre ça, tu m'auras sur le dos.

Puck se mit à rire et détacha son regard de ses livres. Il profita de ce moment seul à seul avec Sam pour lui parler de Rory :

-Au fait, ton petit farfadet sait pour nous.

-Quoi ?

Sam regarda surpris son ami et attendit plus d'explications :

-Bah il sait.

-Déjà y'a pas de "nous", et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il sait ?

-Il était dans les toilettes quand on a discuté toi et moi hier. Donc, il a tout entendu, et il sait.

Sam se décomposa. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que quelqu'un puisse apprendre son "aventure" avec Puck, mais surtout, pas de cette façon. Et s'il y a une personne que Sam ne voulait pas qu'il sache, c'était Rory.

-Merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Rien, il s'est mit à chialer comme une gonzesse, j'ai rien pu faire pour l'arrêter.

-Il... Il a pleuré ?

Sam semblait touché d'apprendre une telle chose, mais aussi bouleversé. Parce qu'il imaginait très bien pourquoi son meilleur ami avait pu pleurer.

-Attends, tu vas pas te mettre à chialer toi aussi quand même ?

-Reste loin de moi Puck.

Sam prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre :

-Attends, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait encore ?

-Rien du tout, répondit Sam en sortant, c'est moi, j'ai été trop stupide de me jeter dans tes bras tout ça parce que je m'étais disputé avec la personne vers qui j'aurais du me tourner...

La porte de la chambre claqua à nouveau devant Puck qui ne semblait pas comprendre les derniers évènements...

La dispute générale venait d'éclater, Monsieur Schuester avait atténué toutes les tensions. Dans quelques heures, les New Directions allaient monter sur scène. Fort heureusement pour tout le monde, Mercedes était revenue "à la vie" grâce aux remèdes miraculeux de Sue Sylvester.

Sam marchait dans les coulisses et vit au loin Santana se rapprocher de Quinn et Brittany. Il l'entendit leur dire qu'elles avaient commencées ensemble, et qu'elles finiraient ensemble. Puis les trois filles se séparèrent, Quinn vit qu'il regardait dans sa direction. Elle lui fit un petit signe et s'approcha de lui :

-Tu as parlé à Rory ?

-Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

-L'année prochaine, je ne serais plus là, Mercedes non plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'un chat reste silencieux qu'il ne voit rien. Je sais, cette phrase est un peu bête mais, ne va pas me dire à moi que tu t'es disputé avec Puck juste pour une histoire de géographie ?

-Je me dégoute.

Quinn se mit à sourire en levant la main :

-J'ai eu un enfant avec lui, je crois que sur le coup, je suis la gagnante. Mais on a tous nos erreurs et notre passé, est-ce que c'est pour ça que je dois m'interdire toute nouvelle relation ?

-Mercedes...

-...sait très bien que votre histoire n'est pas faite pour durer au delà de la remise des diplômes. Tu sais très bien que votre histoire n'était pas plus qu'un amour de vacances.

-J'ai voulu me persuader du contraire, en faisant ça, j'ai tout gâché, j'ai tourné le dos à la seule personne qui comptait pour moi...

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais le dire...

Une alerte retentit, l'entrée en scène des New Directions allait se faire et Quinn devait laisser Sam pour monter avec les TroubleTones. La jeune blonde embrassa son ami sur la joue et se précipita pour rejoindre ses camarades.

Sam regarda autour de lui. Il vit Rory au loin applaudir l'entrée en scène des filles. Il ne lui restait donc que moins de trois minutes pour dire au jeune homme à quel point il était désolé.

Le sportif s'approcha de l'irlandais. Ce dernier le regarda surpris, ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait :

-C'est toi que je voulais voir cette nuit là. Pas Puck. Quand Quinn a eu son accident. Je t'ai appelé.

-Tu ne m'as pas appelé, rétorqua Rory toujours rancunier.

-Je t'ai appelé et je suis tombé sur Sugar... Elle m'a dit que vous passeriez la nuit ensemble...

Rory se remémora cette fameuse soirée. En effet, après que tous les New Directions soient allés à l'hôpital, Sugar avait proposé à Rory de venir chez elle, pour se changer les idées. L'irlandais avait accepté, mais à ce moment là, c'était avec Sam qu'il avait envie d'être. Parce qu'il savait à quel point Quinn pouvait compter pour lui. Mais Sam ne lui avait rien demandé et surtout, il semblait être soutenu par Mercedes :

-Tu étais avec Mercedes et...

-Et je suis rentré chez les Hummel. Je t'ai appelé. Parce qu'à ce moment là, j'ai compris ce qui était important pour moi.

-De coucher avec un mec avant de mourir ?

Sam semblait s'agacer car non seulement, il avait peu de temps avant leur entrée en scène, mais en plus, Rory semblait plus têtu que jamais.

-Puck s'est trouvé là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. J'étais paniqué à l'idée de perdre Quinn. Je ne pouvais pas perdre ma meilleure amie. Mais là j'ai pensé, et si mon meilleur ami venait à disparaître, qu'est-ce que je ressentirais ?

-Je suis toujours ton meilleur ami ? demanda timidement l'irlandais.

-Plus que ça. Ce soir là je voulais te voir pour te le dire. Je perdais tellement temps à courir derrière Mercedes pour rattraper quelque chose qui n'existait pas que je ne pouvais pas voir que ce que je voulais vraiment était sous mes yeux. Mais... Quand j'ai compris que ton choix était pour Sugar... Je suis sorti boire un verre, je suis tombé sur Puck et tu connais la suite maintenant...

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit quand j'ai quitté Sugar ?

-Parce que Mercedes était seule, par ma faute, et que... Je lui devais d'être avec elle...

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?

-Parce que j'ai compris quand Puck m'a dit que tu savais et... La façon dont tu as réagit que... Toi aussi, tu savais...

Les applaudissements du public se faisaient entendre. Rory devait entrer en scène d'une seconde à l'autre pour faire les cœurs derrière Rachel lors de son solo.

-Ils m'attendent.

-Bonne chance.

Sam s'approcha de Rory et l'embrassa pour lui donner tout le courage nécessaire. L'irlandais resta bouche bée après ce baiser et regarda le blond :

-Je n'en ai pas besoin, je suis un farfadet.

Rory se mit à sourire et monta sur scène. Sam se plaça sur les côtés pour l'apercevoir en train de chanter. Mercedes qui était revenue en coulisses après Edge of the Glory avait aperçu le baiser échangé par Sam et Rory. Elle le rejoignit pour qu'ils puissent en discuter durant la performance de Rachel :

-Sache que je ne t'en veux pas.

Sam ne savait pas quoi répondre face à la jeune femme. Il trouva juste à dire :

-Désolé.

-Ne le sois pas. Je savais que c'était une erreur, je ne voulais juste pas le voir. Mais tu aurais du m'en parler, tu n'as pas était honnête avec moi et ce n'est pas correct...

-Mercedes je...

-Tu es désolé, et je l'entends bien Sam. Et je peux le comprendre et te pardonner. Mais, pas aujourd'hui.

Sam baissa les yeux et laissa son ex petite amie s'éloigner tandis que Puck prenait place à ses côtés.

-Laisse moi tranquille Puck.

-T'inquiètes pas, je t'emmerderais plus sur ce que tu sais. Je t'ai vu rouler une pelle au petit farfadet.

-Pourquoi doit-il toujours y avoir quelqu'un qui souffre ?

-Parce que tu ne peux jamais satisfaire tout le monde. Allez, tu y penseras plus tard, c'est à nous mec.

Les deux garçons entrèrent sur scène pour leur performance commune. Sam avait peut-être brisé le cœur de Mercedes, mais il savait qu'elle s'en remettrait rapidement. La fierté de Puck en avait prit un coup, mais le lendemain, il serait dans les bras d'une autre fille. Mais Rory, il avait encore tout à faire pour réparer son cœur et en prendre soin comme jamais il n'avait prit soin de quelque chose...


End file.
